Recording
by TumblingSpirit
Summary: Basically prompts/one shots of Billy Joe and Spencer Wright. Prompts are welcomed; I got inspired from Tumblr!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. JUST MY AWESOME IMAGINATION. AND APPARENTLY WRITING SKILLS.**

**A/N: Omg. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! STEPPING OUT OF MY BOUNDRIESSSSS. Honestly a few years back I would never write a make out with two boys (one a ghost, but who cares) but it seems to be my reason for existence. They are in my life and I can't get them out. This make out seems really hardcore(TOOOOO MMMEEEE), but I don't know. That's up to your perspective so, enjoy! ~ (He's a teen, so yeah...)**

* * *

Snores echoed in a somewhat quiet room. The room was quiet as the figure in its bed was. The familiar humming of the air conditioner and the slight rhythmic beeping of a charging camcorder sounded like a lullaby. Occasionally it shifted enjoying its sublime slumber. Until it got rudely waken. Or interrupted.

"Ouch, Darn!" The figure hissed rubbing on his head. He got up, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room. Who interrupted his nap? He needs that! He felt a slight persistence at his shirt and his eyes widened. Not now.

"Billy?! Right now? At this time?!" A voice complained belonging to a flustered brunette named Spencer Wright.

"Sorry about this Spencer, but it's been long..." the childish ghost-man pouted.

Spencer rolled his eyes at the pitiful sight of the ghost. Leave it to him to exaggerate like the queen of divas.

"It's only been a week!" he countered, struggling to keep down his shirt that his friend was trying to get him out of. Well not really friend, if the friend wanted to have a make-out session every day of the week. They had been keeping it quiet, but Billy wasn't making it easier, demanding attention even more.

He almost gave Malory a heart attack just because she said hello. It seemed that as Spence had gotten older he had his own fan girls, much to Billy Cobra's displeasement. He knew what was his, and he wasn't letting anyone have it. Or remotely come in contact with it. Just like when he became friends with the said boy. As you can tell, the man is quite possessive of what belongs to him (or what should be).

Spencer sighed at his clingy boyfriend who whined, giving him the puppy eyes. With extra shine. Not the extra shine. Oh what the heck. The teenager sighed exasperated, "Okay, but make it quick!"

Seeing that his repetitive antics worked, Billy quickly leapt at the opportunity, dumping the boy on his bed, not as gracefully as he planned. Still, he seized the younger boy's mouth with his; not as tender. Spencer not expecting the abrupt move (usually Billy took it slow, but he wasn't having any of that today) gasped inwards. The older boy slipped his tongue in, smirking as he saw Spencer's expression of not being prepared in an almost comical action.

"Bet you weren't expecting that," Billy snickered in the kiss. Spencer narrowed his eyes. "I thought you wanted kissing, not talking?" he muttered sarcastically. Peanut butter was in both of their mouths from Billy's prior snack, though he didn't mind the taste. In fact he was quite fond of it, just as Billy was.

"Well, I can multitask," Spencer answered back, staring right into the brunette's eyes. "Really?" the skeptic movie maker said, wrapping his hands in the ghost's luminous hair. "Really," the man said, wrapping his hands around Spencer's waist, mimicking his actions.

"Prove it than," the teen argued. "I will! I'll leave you breathless until you know it's a fact, _Spence_" the man child declared, determination in his eyes.

Spence didn't like that tone of voice. It was Billy's mischievous voice when something big was going to happen. He could just tell. He did it now didn't he? Abruptly, he felt his back come into contact of the wall, as the man played at his mouth. Spencer glared at the man. He was playing that way, was he? Well, he could taunt the man in his own ways.

He gripped his hands firmer in Billy's hair, emitting a grunt from the said man. Billy tightened his hold, bringing him closer, nipping at his bottom lip.

Hard.

Spence let out a squeak (of what he didn't know), mentally scolding himself for the action seeing the amusement of the other man's eyes. He unconsciously ran the tip of his magenta colored tongue across his lips. He didn't notice the eternal hunger that grew in the older youths eyes. He wasn't giving up; he growled inwardly leaning to meet the phantom lips. He sloppily entered Billy's mouth, observing the man's eyes.

They didn't waver, seeming not surprised in any way, even though he usually was the one that initiated the first moves.

Seeing that he needed to step up the act, the chocolate-haired boy had a little war with the tongues, as he tried not making a sound as the man's hands were roaming lightly along his spine. Both were soon battling for dominance, as it seemed like a thumbs war, played with mouths though. Twice as messy. Billy tried a different method; trapping the youth's smaller frame against the wall, seeming if trapping him would do the trick. Afraid not.

Spence saw this as an advantage at moment, since as they were now approximately within body contact, closer. He jerked the man's neck down for a better angle; wrapping his legs around Billy's stomach. Finally he had over powered Billy, as he caught his tongue with his, massaging it, grinning slightly. The ghost man sighed in pleasure and let his hands wander near the helm of the old worn out white and red t-shirt that Spencer had worn all the time. Like someone on an anime or something like that. No matter, he would get rid of that.

Slowly he eased his hands under the teenager's shirt, enjoying the little gasp that escaped his boyfriend's mouth. Spence shivered at the cold touch of the hands, but at the same time felt so hot. Maybe it was the mid-summer heat or the AC had suddenly stop, but he was suddenly now well aware of the long limbs that were finding his vulnerable points.

Billy grinned almost manically as he found one of the weak points. And there were_ a lot_.

Agonizingly, he tweaked one of the small nubs, not too hard, but enough to create pressure. Spencer gasped stopping his movements. "What Spencer? I thought you weren't giving up," the phantom teen teased. Spence in return only glowered this time making the bed springs squeak, as he shifted nearer to the man's abdominal area.

The man made no reaction, but if you could see it, his upper lip was quivering. Spencer chuckled, and continued what he was doing before only...

Sucking.

Specifically on everything in Billy's mouth, teeth and such, but mainly focusing on the tongue. The tongue of wars had turned into the Battle of Gettysburg. Was this going to get messy or what?

A great object for Billy's gigantic mouth, but also not one of his strongest. Suppressing a moan, Billy rammed the younger boy's back against the wall, breaking from the kiss. A thin trail of saliva and ectoplasm mixed together in a long strand. The sounds of loud pants and moans and husky breathing echoed all around the not-so quiet room.

Lowering his head, he dragged out his tongue leaving quite a lot of ectoplasm down the youth's neck, but a lot was in Spencer's mouth anyway. Along the trail he bit every soft spot he knew of. The boy's body shivered violently as if trying to cope with the new feeling, letting out a breathless sound.

Ignoring the sweet little whines, Billy found a place at the collarbone and sucked ambitiously, determined to win. He now rapidly rolled his thumbs and forefingers over both of the peals, in quick circular motions. He felt Spencer leg's clamp more tightly as they were trembling now, and could feel something poking his stomach.

Aroused, he rolled his hips teasingly, seeing what reaction he would get.

Just as expected. The talk-back teen was now writhing, breathless. He responded, moving his hips inexpertly, moaning loudly. What a rookie, Billy thought in mild amusement.

A job well done, if he didn't say so himself. "I think you've learned your lesson," Billy stated proudly, stopping his actions, admiring the bright red hickey that stood out on the boy's tan skin. He turned to leave, feeling jaunty as a tea pot.

"No."

Billy whipped back his head.

"No?"

He looked at the flushed boy, who was fidgeting to unbutton his pants.

"WHOAHWHOAWHOAWHOAWHAOWHOA...**WHOA**," Billy said, snatching out to stop the boy's hands.

"Spence, what are you doing?"

The movie creator shrugged," I said we aren't done so we aren't done," he continued.

The former rock star scratched his head nervously letting go of his hands, "But don't you want to take it slo—"

"Billy! We have been taking it slow. _Technically_ we've been dating for more than a year!" Spencer crossed his arms in a peeved manner.

"'_Technically_', you were still a kid," Billy implied using quotation marks.

The brunette huffed in indignation. Loose the offer you don't get another chance like this!

"Fine if you don't want i—"

"Whoa, hold up now," the poltergeist jumped in.

"What?" the annoyed teen furrowed his eye brows.

"I didn't say anything about not, 'wanting' it," he said.

Spencer's eyebrow's rose up, "So you _do _want to _do _it?"

Billy put both hands behind his head, floating a few inches off the bed. "I mean it's up to _you,_ Spence," he said tone serious.

"I want this," Spencer's voice just as serious replied. The ghost boy drifted back on the bed. "Are you sure?" he queried again.

Spence nodded, he had spent a few years thinking about it. "It'll be special," Spence grinned.

Billy blushed, "It's with **me," **he pointed out.

Spencer lazily wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "You are special," he laughed.

"Really?" the man questioned.

"Meeting you was special, news flash! You're a ghost!" Spencer laughed louder.

Billy chortled;" It does have its perks..." he trailed off. Following where his eyes were, he slapped him on the head.

"Nope! We aren't recording it!" the now blushing teenage denied.

"Aw, but how will we show our kids how we got together?" Billy pouted again.

"K-kids? What?! How is that even possible?!" the movie maker stuttered.

Billy laughed breaking his composure," I'm just kidding."

Spence sighed, "Whew, that's a relief."

"Now...where were we?" Billy said pushing up his shirt once more, spreading his hands.

"I think we were... right... here..." Spencer said, leaning up to meet his boyfriend's mouth.

"I think so to—"

"Spencer... what are you doing?" a bewildered, confused and annoyed voice came from behind him. Spencer spun around to see his sister, Jessica with a weirded out but an also bored look across her face. Aware that he was blushing and other various things he could only stare back.

They stood at a standstill, Billy shifting uncomfortably in the position he was currently in. He looked at her noticing that she was staring intensely at his... stomach? Why would she...Oh.

Oh.

Billy still had his hands under his shirt.

Trying to look as nonchalantly as possible, he hurriedly tugged down his shirt, chuckling awkwardly as the dead rock star retreated."Nothing," was the only words that came up to his mind.

She glared back, almost feline-like, before answering, "I don't even want to know what goes on in this room," she said unamused, as she shut the door. You'll be surprised Spencer thought to himself.

Spencer looked up to the wall, "Sooooooooo, another time?" he asked looking for his boyfriend.

"When your family is out, than yes," came a voice beside him as, the figure plopped down.

"My sister must think I'm weird..." Spence moaned curling in Billy's arms. They both plopped down, Billy pulling up the covers. "She already thought you were weird," Billy validated. "Weirder than," Spencer sulked. "What if she tells my parents!" the frantic teen bolted up.

"Relax, I have enough dirt on her for a life time," Billy chuckled evilly, pulling the boy down to rest. Spencer sighed in relief enjoying the coolness under the sheets, to get away from the sweaty sensation on his skin.

"Thanks."

Billy propped himself up on one arm," No prob.," he said with a signature smile that only he could pull off.

They lay there, snuggled up quite nicely, Spencer enjoying the repetitive feeling of Billy's hands twirling his hair until he popped a question.

"So tonight?" he asked again.

"When we're sure the family is asleep," Billy hummed back.

"They can sleep through anything," he snorted, moving closer.

"Really? Even your screams?" Billy said tauntingly.

The teen rolled his eyes, "You're so full of it."

"You too at the end of the night~"

Billy was soon greeted with a pillow to the face.

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhh, I can't believe I did it. And it's 2 in the morning! I have to catch some shut eye! If you guys have any suggestions or prompts just ask (that is the closest, I will get to a lemon). Reviews are welcomed and wanted! PROMPTS GUYS. I NEED THEM. GUYS. I'M SERIOUS.**


End file.
